Drag Gauntlet: Trials and Tribulations of the Gayest Kind
Drag Gauntlet: Trials and Tribulations of the Gayest Kind, is a fan made series created by Kaiko Rimen. 9 queens will battle for the illustrious "Gayest Crown Ever". The first half of the competition will be played in teams. This is UNTUCKED! Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Drag Gauntlet :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the immunity challenge. :█ The contestant did not win the immunity challenge. :█ The contestant wasn't declared safe and received critiques. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but used immunity to avoid participating in the elimination challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst and placed in the bottom. :█ The contestant participated in the elimination challenge and wasn't eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The team did not participate in this episode. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms after placing in the bottom 2. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Best Player. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Throw Down the Glove" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a fierce entrance quote for you queen and submit two looks in the Drag Gauntlet Pageant * Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions & Very Best Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Team Captain * '''Bottom Three: N/A Entrance Quotes * Alaska: ** "I’ve got just one thing to say: Hieeeee!" * Aquaria: ** "Aquaria, the high quality queen, is finally here to show these low quality girls how it's done." * CupcakKe: ** "Slurp that dick till it cum, smack my ass like a drum." * Katya: ** "Greetings, my name is Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova and I am here to steal the crown and return it to Putin in the motherland!" * Kim Chi: ** "South Korean Beauty Kim Chi’s In The House And Donut Come For Me Or Taco Bout Me Cause I’m Nacho Girl And Will Destroy Everyone With My ... Makeup!" * Latrice Royale: ** "She's Large, In Charge, Chunky Yet Funky, The Bold And Beautiful, I am... LATRICE Royale!" * Pearl: ** "The winner just woke up." * Sasha Velour: ** "Here to take over this competition with my Velourian drag so step out of my way or you'll end up like Shea" * Valentina: ** "Hello, It's me Linda Evangelista." 'Episode 1 Looks & Critiques' First Theme: ' First Impressions '''Second Theme: ' Very Best Drag |-| Alaska= |-| Aquaria= |-| CupcakKe= |-| Katya= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Latrice Royale= |-| Pearl= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 1 Critiques 'Episode 2: ''"Champion" * '''Immunity Challenge: Remake a verse of the song "Champion" by RuPaul to fit your queen. * Runway Theme: Category is... Glitter & Gold * Immunity Challenge Winner: Nicki Minaj 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Glitter & Gold |-| Aja= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Latrice Royale= |-| Nicki Minaj= 'Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"Wigvertisements" * '''Main Challenge: In your teams, advertise a new product that will help queens with their wigs. * Runway Theme: Category is...Big Hair Everywhere * Main Challenge Winner: TBA * Main Challenge Prize: TBA * Winning Team: TBA * Bottom Three: TBA Category:Seasons Category:Kaiko Rimen Category:Drag Gauntlet Category:Drag Gauntlet: Trials and Tribulations of the Gayest Kind